


Sonhos

by ILUCIDA



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILUCIDA/pseuds/ILUCIDA
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha já tinha seus próprios sonhos para se preocupar.[UN]





	Sonhos

Sonhos

Sasuke já tinha seus próprios sonhos para se preocupar. Ele imediatamente se arrependeu da pergunta que havia feito ao observar a então noiva afastar o olhar com o permanente rubor que perpassou sua face a tarde inteira nos raros momentos que ela o encarava.

 _"Eu tive alguns... sonhos", ela respondeu mordiscando o lábio quando ele a questionou sobre o que estava acontecendo para o comportamento não habitual. A apreensão dela e o fato dela mal conseguir sustentar seu olhar não deixava muito a sua imaginação sobre o que se tratava o sonho_ — _Ou deixava, e esse era o problema._

"Não era... Digo era..."

"Sakura" Eles estavam a poucos metros da casa dela, logo aquilo iria acabar. Faltava apenas alguns metros.

"Quero dizer, era esse tipo de sonho" ela retificou parando no portão. As sardas dela se destacavam ainda mais na pele escarlate.

"Sakura, eu não quero saber" Sasuke disse sob a própria respiração.

"Você perguntou!" ela protestou. Não queria ter respondido a pergunta, mas também não queria mentir "E se você quer que eu seja sincera..." ela se obrigou a parar. Uma nuvem de insegurança rapidamente se arrastou sobre ela.

Os olhos de Sasuke se estreitaram, e havia um pedido silencioso para que continuasse.

"... eu estava pensando... eu quero isso"

Não era a primeira vez que havia tido um sonho do tipo, aquele era só... Mais lúcido. Dificilmente costumava lembrar dos sonhos, especialmente tão detalhadamente quanto lembrava desse, e isso certamente a inquietou. Entretanto, o que fazia a situação ser mais difícil não era o sonho em si, sim o fato dele a fazer pensar em  _certas coisas_.

A pele de Sasuke empalideceu enquanto processava a informação, então o branco deu lugar a um vermelho intenso que ia até suas orelhas.

Algo em Sakura se inflamou com o constrangimento do noivo e ela se inclinou em sua direção, ficando o mais perto possível da face dele. Era uma pena que os centímetros de diferença entre eles dificultassem tanto.

"Sasuke-kun... Eu poderia ficar com você hoje, não acha?" Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior, "Em nossa casa..."

 _"Nossa casa",_ aquilo fez o pedido soar ainda mais doce. A casa que haviam construído no distrito Uchiha já estava pronta, naquela semana eles mesmos haviam pintado e alguns móveis que compraram juntos já tinham chegado, ele podia captar perfeitamente a origem daquele pensamento impertinente.

"Você não quer isso".

Ela enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço dele com uma faísca desafiadora no olhar.

 _Que diabos,_ praguejou mentalmente. Ele já não tinha os próprios pensamentos para se ocupar? Por que ele teria que saber lidar com os de Sakura também? Talvez algum ponto da sua masculinidade devesse se ofender por ela acreditar tão fielmente em seu autocontrole, por mais ridículo que isso fosse — e era.       

"Eu quero, isso você não pode impedir" os lábios dela rapidamente colaram-se aos dele, teria se desequilibrado se não fosse o aperto forte de Sasuke em sua cintura.

 _Por deus_ , ele apenas não queria trata-la como nada menos do que como a mulher que seria sua esposa. Apenas Sakura com aqueles olhos esmeraldinos que o subjugavam com sua suavidade podia fazer isso ser tão difícil.

Ela sentiu as costas colidirem contra a parede do hall de entrada, mas não se importou. Um pensamento que ela não conseguiu afastar fez com que ela colocasse uma de suas mãos sobre a dele e a conduzisse até seu seio. O leve roçar a fez estremecer e ela se viu cravando os dentes sobre a pele do ombro largo masculino.

"Pare de me testar" ele sussurrou, sua respiração contra a curva do seu pescoço. Seus lábios se arrastaram sob a gola do suéter expondo sua clavícula, e ele quase agradeceu pela visão não proporcionar um pouco mais. Ela já estava o empurrando ao seu limite, qualquer coisa a mais o dominaria.

"Estou sendo séria" ela protestou, reclamando mais um beijo, correspondido com mais entusiasmo do que ele gostaria de se permitir. Então a porta da casa dos Harunos se abriu e os dois rapidamente se afastaram.

"Sakura" Mebuki Haruno chamou entredentes e uma nota de repreensão escapou entre seu sorriso nervoso. Sakura desviou o olhar, e acenou em reconhecimento.

 Então a mais velha se virou para ele com um tom amistosa "Sasuke, querido, tudo bem? Espero que tenha vindo para um chá".

"Senhora Haruno" ele a cumprimentou, " Eu não pensei..."

"Vamos, entre", ela interrompeu sua objeção abrindo caminho.

...

Os três se serviram com chá e quando Sakura começou a retirar a louça, sentiu as mãos de Mebuki a impedirem.

"Sakura, vai trocar de roupa, está suja"

Ela olhou pra própria blusa, e viu uma pequena mancha escura de chá, talvez seu nervosismo quando entrou em casa pela cena no portão tinha feito com que se sujasse, entretanto Sakura pode detectar algo mais na sugestão da mãe.

"Tudo bem, eu posso me trocar depois".

"Pode ir, eu e o Sasuke-kun podemos cuidar disso". Eles trocaram um olhar circunspecto e Sakura se viu concordando.

Oh, não, sua mãe queria conversar com ele.

Ela subiu as escadas para o quarto na ponta dos pés. Seja o que fosse, ela desejava apenas que esquecessem sua existência.

Sakura aproveitou para tomar um banho relaxante. Acostumara-se com Sasuke ajudando sua mãe a preparar o jantar nas noites em que ia lá. Era fato conhecido que Mebuki preferia a assistência de Sasuke na cozinha, uma vez que, segundo ela, ele era mais prestativo e cuidadoso do que a filha jamais fora, e ariava panelas como ninguém.

 Os dois sabiam se organizar rapidamente em uma dinâmica cooperativa, Sasuke era muito hábil em cortar carnes e legumes e preparar temperos, Mebuki executava a receita e os dois quase sempre discutiam sobre o acréscimo de um ou outro condimento. Eles eram capazes de se entender.

 Enxugava os cabelos quando Mebuki entrou no quarto após sua permissão.

"Sasuke-kun já está indo, não vai falar com ele?" Ela perguntou da soleira da porta.

"Deixe-o ir, mamãe" ela chacoalhou o cabelo sob os ombros sentada em frente ao espelho, "o dia foi cheio demais pra nós dois".

"Entendo " Mebuki se aproximou sentando-se em sua cama. Um pano de prato descansava em seu ombro, "Querida, eu sei que você o adora, e vocês se amam muito" Sasuke era um bom rapaz, e Sakura estava tão feliz, não podia pedir nada melhor que a felicidade de sua filha, "e que estão muito empolgados ..."

"Mãe, eu sou médica".

"Sim, eu sei que é, e fico muito feliz. Mas isso não é sobre anatomia, é sobre sexo."

"Oh não, não precisamos ter essa conversa. Eu não tenho 12 anos."

"Sakura, honestamente, o que sabe sobre sexo? Coisas que estão nos seus livros de ciência, ou pior, de romance?"

 _Sexo, sexo, sexo._ Sua mãe precisava mesmo falar essa palavra em um intervalo tão pequeno de tempo? Não importava, qualquer objeção sua apenas prolongaria aquela conversa, então ela assentiu para que Mebuki continuasse.

"Filha, eu só quero que aproveite suas experiências da melhor forma, sem muitas expectativas e insegurança. Nada será como suas fantasias espalhafatosas" Sakura segurou a vontade de intervir. Ela não tinha fantasias espalhafatosas!!! "mas pode ser muito melhor com muita paciência e cumplicidade".

Ela assentiu e foi até a janela desejando fugir do olhar da mãe.

Sasuke já se aproximava da esquina e imaginou que se ele tivesse ouvido aquele discurso, provavelmente preferia virar um andarilho por ao menos mais uma ou duas voltas ao mundo antes de bater novamente na sua porta.

Como se soubesse que estava sendo observado, ele se virou, olhando diretamente para sua sacada. As mãos delas se inverteram no mesmo nível que os ombros, como se perguntasse a ele o que ela poderia ter feito.

Sasuke suspirou exasperado.

Ela realmente não sabia a culpa dela naquilo?

_Tsc_

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Queria escrever esses dois namorando no portão desde que li Siga a tempestade (nada a ver com nada, mas aí misturei todas as propostas em minha cabeça e aqui está).  
> 2\. Gosto de pensar que a família da Sakura foi muito acolhedora com o Sasuke, já que iriam se tornar uma família só.  
> 3\. Queria escrever coisas sobre o namoro dos dois, e isso foi em aleatório, mas espero que tenham gostado haha  
> Beijos e até mais


End file.
